Another Chance: Time and Fate
by Neo-triblade
Summary: "I have failed her, I must fix my mistake, I must save her, with my dagger, with my mask, my bonds, and even at the cost of my life, I will save her." Sorry for the many inaccuracies that are present however wrote this just before I finished watching volume three so yeah also may put this up for adoption. One-shot.


_**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own either RWBY, or Prince of Persia:(2003) trilogy, nor do I own any of either's characters as they belong to Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Ubisoft (Montreal) respectively, as this is for fan fiction I will not be doing this for profit only as a challenge that recently popped into my head as a whoa! wouldn't this be fun to attempt so yeah with that out of the just one last thing before the chapter._

Brief A/N: This story will be a challenge to others to try and write something such as this but a million times better, so I hope it can inspire someone else. THIS WILL BE A Jaune-centric fic, and this will only really be a one-shot so don't expect frequent updates. Last but not least R/R, P.M. me and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time and I can tell you they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I am and why I say this; sit down and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard!  
_ _\- Prince from the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time._

Chapter 1: "Time only Knows..."

 **Jaune's P.O.V.**

This is my story, today is the day I will remember how I failed her, and remember well I will, this is how and where it began, and may the sands offer my soul solace. For this story to make sense we must first go back to a time well before I was born.

When my grandfather was fighting a war, back when he was a young man. When he stumbled across ruins from one of the old kingdoms and found trespass within the ancient treasure chamber, that is when he found two important pieces of this tale, an golden mask decorated with silver and ebony, and an intricate, and beautifully engraved dagger with an hilt carved of ivory, and an inscription along the blade reading in a language from said kingdom and so for a while he held onto it like a good luck charm. When the war ended he kept it and eventually managed to find a scholar several years later who after many long nights translated the inscription, and this scholar said that it roughly translated to "with this time is held, but never forced, as it is of its own will, and by its own hand…"

Ominous right well I thought so too when he told me. However, there was one thing he never mentioned an impression along the pommel of the dagger.

When I was eight my grandfather began to train me. Until I had turned seventeen, when he became sick and told me he wanted me to fulfill my dream to become a hero, to become a huntsman on that day he gave me Crocea Mors, managed to convince my father to allow me to pursue my dream of becoming a hunter, helped me to apply for beacon, get to vale and last but most importantly not least gave me the mask and the dagger telling me _" you are only to use either when there is a time of desperation so great that there is truly no hope and to use these to only protect what you love."_

* * *

At the time I had no idea what he meant at least not until today the day of the Vytal festival tournament, the day where my world fell apart, the day of my greatest failure.

… When she confessed to me I was shocked, and had not realized what happened until it hit me and I was so full of joy she then whispered something I couldn't quite make out before she kissed me it was then she said more clearly "I-I-I love you Jaune…" with tears in her green eyes, it was then I was filled with resolution and said "I love you too Pyrrha, so let's fight together."  
It was then she said those words that nearly broke me "-which is why you have to be strong and forgive me." She said with a trace of sorrow it was then I asked, "Forgive you for wha-augh!?" I was interrupted as she punched me in the gut in the middle of my question taking my breath away so surprised was I that I didn't have enough time to prepare my aura, and shoving me into a locker then quickly closing the door.

Seconds later I regained my breath and realization dawned on me as tears filled my eyes I then asked her "you never intended to let me fight alongside you, did you?" It was then she shook her head, I began to panic and plead "Pyrrha, no Pyrrha, please let me out, no, no, no, no I can't leave you, no I won't leave you please Pyrrha noooo! Pyrrhaaaaaa! You can't please don't…" My words were cutoff as she said "live long and remember you are strong so please let me fight for you just this once, one last time, forgive me." I shouted and called out to her one last time as my metal cage took off.

* * *

Moments later I landed in downtown vale, the locker landed in a way that prevented it from taking off again as the door open I realized my clothes were cut and burned so I quickly went to replace my pants only managing to find a pair of green cloth pants and with a red sash with interlocking belts with fine bronze and copper pieces mounted along the belts strapped to the pant's waist and leather boots with fine patterns and embroidery.

It was then I saw a screen which still showed some feed of the fight for a little while she was winning Pyrrha was winning she may stand a chance until the burning snake showed her end game when every attack Pyrrha had was repelled and then the snake, she raised her bow of fire which was when my hope was dashed as she released an arrows one which hit Pyrrha's heel and within moments I witnessed the final straw fall as my beloved was shot in the heart and life bled from her eyes as Cinder grinned.

Pyrrha finally asked Cinder "Do you believe in destiny?" to which the snake replied "Yes , I do and I pity you for you were promised a power that was never intended to be yours" it was then cinder placed her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and Pyrrha's body dissolved into ash leaving a broken sword and scuffed shield to show she was ever there. Only for Ruby to arrive when moments later when the feed finally cut.

I fell to my knees I cried and pleaded with the universe to give her back until finally after a while the universe answered with a quiet whisper "the sands offer protection, use them and they will guide you." It was then I remembered the dagger and the mask and my grandfather's last words to me _"… to protect what you love"_

I then quickly pulled the mask out of my bag, and the dagger from its sheath. However, it had no sands I was empty for a moment wish with all my heart that the dagger had sand and slowly then my aura flowed into it as into it, I had then realized I had just discovered my semblance, which was refilling the sands as the dagger glowed and the inscriptions on the mask also glowed. Both the Mask and the dagger alike had translated the inscription along the blade read "heed my words as the power of the dagger is not to be endless, but vast as the oceans of time, may it's hand guide the course of our bearer" the words on the mask filled me with dread but I steeled myself with my resolution as I pressed my thumb against the impression on the dagger and that was when I had found myself at beacon again and from the looks of things just after the incident at the docks. However, a fissure opened as I donned the mask.

I started to hover, I writhed in agony as I squeezed the hilt tightly sand began to pull around my arm tightly as a chain wrapped around my left arm searing my flesh as sand began to press against my skin and burn until my transformation was complete I let loose a scream of agony that sounded quietly as I fell to my feet I looked at my left hand and noticed the glowing sands imbued along my flesh charred and seared by the curse of this mask and the sands itself, and the blades of a chain. The scorpion chain as I would come to call it. Much of my flesh resembled charcoal, and bark now burned further along my body I felt tired and weary and then I screamed as my aura was slowly draining away and willed the sands to stop "Daaaaamn

Much of my flesh resembled charcoal, and bark now burned further along my body I felt tired and weary and then I screamed as my aura was slowly draining away and willed the sands to stop "Daaaaamn iiiittt!" and moments later my aura drain ceased as the mark along my hand began to glow and dim at that point for a moment everything slowed down as I thought how this will seem meaning now I will have to be careful to avoid being mistaken as a Grimm.

I was on the rooftop of beacon it was then I swore on my name that I would not fail, I would protect them, all of my friends and for now, I would train with my new weapon.

* * *

Little did Jaune notice off in the distance something was stalking him, and in a distorted voice it spoke and said, **"fool I am the guardian of time, No one may change fate?"**

End of chapter

Sorry, it's been awhile and yes I have plans to continue Aria of Remnant and Umbra Phobis I have just been suffering from major writer's block and writing papers for college so do not worry I will write again when things ease up. Also for those reading umbra phobis what team should Jackie be on? P.M. and comment how I should decide


End file.
